Spicer's Secret
by Spacecore6676
Summary: The four Xiaolin Warriors decide to use the mystical Shadow Of Fear, in order to discover the weaknesses of their opposition, namely being Chase Young and Jack Spicer. However, when Kimiko is assigned the evil boy genius, she finds out more than she bargained for. Fairly Jack-centric. One sided JackxKimiko. ONESHOT


**A/N... My first Xiaolin Showdown story, so hi! I hope to write some more xiaolin stuff, so it shouldn't be the last you hear of me if you guys like this. It's just a oneshot, but I can do a longer fic on similar grounds if people like it. Anyway, enough of me yapping, please review, and enjoy! =)**

The four xiaolin dragons in training entered the candlelit temple, their heads hanging in defeat. They had just lost a showdown against the mighty Chase Young, and now were feeling the pain of losing.  
"What is wrong, young monks?" Master Fung questioned, surprising the warriors with his sudden appearance.  
"We just lost against Chase Young, big time!" Raimundo groaned, rubbing a large bump on his forehead to prove it.  
"Yes, we have failed entirely," Omi confirmed, as per usual displaying heavy withdrawal symptoms from lack of victory.  
"Remember, hope is the keeper of both success and failure," Master Fung explained in a deep, wise tone.  
"It is pointless! Chase is our greatest enemy, and if he succeeds enough times, the Heylin side will dominate the world, casting the innocent into the cruellest of darknesses," Omi continued, crossing his arms solemnly.

Whilst Omi and Raimundo complained, Clay and Kimiko had been thinking. Clay, simply about his ranch at home, however Kimiko about something much more important.  
"We've got to learn his secret to defeat!" the young fire dragon exclaimed, pushing her way to the centre of her friends' tight huddle. Rai nodded in approval, grinning maliciously. "Yeah, if we know what shaped our enemy, we may know where his, uh, weak points are!" His Brazilian husk was edged with a hint of excitement and adrenalin.

"How does one_ 'shape'_ somebody?" Omi questioned, confusion clouding his eyes.  
"Friends?" Rai muttered.  
"Family?" Clay added.  
"Their past!" Kimiko smiled. "If we know their past we'll know what training they underwent, who influenced them, and what, or how, we can beat them! Everything that makes a person begun in the past!"  
"I think y'all on the right tracks, 'specially Kimiko here. Although maybe it would be worthwhile knowin' that Spicer too, rather than just Chase Young, notorious as the ol' snake is," Clay interrupted, tipping his hat in an apology for his intrusion upon the other suggestions.

"Good idea. They show up to the most showdowns. Omi and I will take Chase Young, Clay, you take Jack Spicer and-"  
"I'm sorry there partner, but I don't want part in snooping through that good for nothing's brain. We might discover something that nobody wants to know," Clay interrupted again, stepping back from the circle. Raimundo crossed his arms in annoyance, before continuing.  
"Fine. Kimiko will take Spicer, you stay here."  
"Sounds darn good to me."  
"I like that plan very much," Omi seconded.  
"Why do I get the creep?" Kimiko hissed inaudibly, before nodding outwardly in agreement to the group.  
"Then it's settled. We'll use the Shadow of Fear. Kimiko, you can use it first, just don't release any fears, as tempting as it is. I don't think Jack being flushed down the toilet helps us with any battle techniques. Not that he is difficult to beat anyway. You can go tonight, when Jack is asleep. We will also work by night, but after you, and focus on Chase. Clay, you can do whatever you want," the powerful wind dragon (in training) concluded, grinning like the cat who got the cream. And a whole dairy to wash it down with. Upon that scheming note, the group broke apart, each going off in their own direction to do chores, or to train, leaving Master Fung alone.  
"I hope this does not take a turn in the wrong direction," he sighed, his eyes following Kimiko in particular. "Jack Spicer is a very strange boy indeed."

Meanwhile, at the Spicer Mansion, the evil boy genius himself had left his basement, and was sitting alone in his room, eating pizza which his parents had hastily called for, before leaving Jack to his own devices for yet another evening.  
"Who needs 'em," Jack scowled, picking at his food like a sulky toddler. "Not me, that's for sure." Of course that was not entirely true, and Jack knew, deep down, that he wished his parents had time for him. From the tender age of seven he had been left home alone, forced to play by himself, until he found he had the knack for building robots, humanoids, a child's greatest desire - toys that acted as best friends. That was when the whole basement thing took place, until eventually, the boy's ambitions changed, and it became a place for planning evil activities... Such as world domination.

"Hah! Those xiaolin losers won't know what hit them when I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, take over their precious world! They will be my slaves, just for a personal touch. That'll show them!" Jack began to snicker, then cackle, before bursting out into a full-blown, crazy laughing fit.  
"Quiet down, you foolish boy! Will you never cease to talk to yourself?" Wuya shot through the thick bedroom walls, and then through a certain mane of bright red hair. A high pitched scream pierced the air, slicing across the room.  
"Never come in my room, Wuya!" He howled, after composing himself from the initial shock. "You stay out of my house, unless it's in my Basement!"

"I am sure I'm not the only one who wants you to shut up, since it is two in the morning! Why can't you have a normal sleeping pattern?"  
"Calm down, calm down," Jack muttered, dumping the pizza box on his wondrously tidy floor. Unlike any average teenager, his bedroom was surprisingly clean, what with him spending more time in the basement than in the house. "Besides, I was just about to get ready for bed, before you nosed into my room! When will people ever learn boundaries?" Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead piteously. Wuya snarled to herself in frustration, before zipping through the floor, no doubt heading towards the infamous Spicer basement.

When Wuya left Jack in peace, he clambered clumsily off his bed, stretching lazily. He swept off his black trench coat and heli-bot, slipped out of his plain black trousers, and yanked off his favourite red top, leaving him standing in nothing but his patterned boxer shorts and his fingerless gloves. Grabbing a handful of tissues, Jack Spicer wiped away his thick black eyeliner, making him look like any other teenage boy. Apart from the blood-red eyes, matching hair, and deathly pale skin.  
'Joys of being an albino,' thought Jack, grimacing slightly. His complexion hardly made school an easy task. At least the red eyes and (unfortunately, dyed) red hair made him look at least a little more foreboding than your average boy.  
"Now, maybe if I weren't so pathetic, that would show," Jack whispered simply, too accepting of the hard truth to feel down for long. He returned to his bed, which suddenly felt like the most comforting place on earth and, under the warm duvet, upon feather-filled pillows, Jack soon fell into a deep sleep.

No more than an hour later, Kimiko clambered through Spicer's slightly ajar window.  
'He makes this too easy,' she thought mockingly, before edging her way silently to his bedside. Jack had turned over in his sleep, lying peacefully on his side. One leg protruded the cover, revealing the childish, multicoloured smiley faces that plastered his loose boxers.  
"Very evil," Kimiko chucked inwardly, taking a step closer to the gently snoring boy. She had to note just how different he looked without his usual facade. Clear of makeup, Jack's face looked a little softer, although that only proved how deceiving looks could be, in Kimiko's opinion. The teenager's hair somehow stayed upright against his pillow, but without his wacky yellow goggles holding back his hair, a bright, side fringe flopped over his right eye. Moonlight slanted across his face, making him look paler than usual, so much so it was rather eerie. Shuddering slightly, Kimiko revealed the statue-like Shen Gong Wu: the Shadow Of Fear. Uttering its name was all it took for it to begin glowing, and the young monk felt a sensation as though she were melting, before finding herself in what she assumed to be Jack's mind.

Loud, heavy metal music pumped through the air, and Kimiko found herself standing in the corner of a very large room. Great red walls towered above her, and a shimmering golden 'J' was plastered across the northern face. Only Jack Spicer could do such a thing. Speaking of the devil, the lanky albino in question was stretched across a huge golden throne with red cushions, being served all manners of sweets and desserts by a young girl wearing a skimpy crimson outfit.  
"Still creepy as ever, I see," Kimiko muttered to herself disgustedly, beginning to edge around the outside of Jack's dream to find the information she came here for.

"Let me go, you stupid coward!" A familiar voice roared coarsely, evoking a slight reaction from Jack, but not one big enough to elicit a retaliation. By following the direction of the voice, and staring upwards towards it, Kimiko realised that the Xiaolin and the Heylin members (excluding Jack, of course) were trapped inside his silly giant bird cages that shudder with electric sparks. The voice had been distinctly Brazilian, and belonged to no other than Raimundo. He was pacing around in tight circles, tanned hands curled into solid fists, and his face glowing dark maroon with rage. Omi was hanging upside-down from the swing, Clay was sitting down fiddling his fingers with boredom, Chase seemed indifferent as he watched the scene unfold, although his eyes narrowed slightly, Wuya looked angry but stable, and one cage appeared to be empty, but Kimiko knew it contained Hannibal Roy Bean.  
"Wait a second!" she groaned, running her eyes frantically across the inmates. "Where am I?"

An exact replica of her own voice slipped across the room, causing Kimiko to shudder and whip around in the annoying red-head's direction.  
"Jack, you're so... Strong," the version of Kimiko present in Jack's disturbed mind whispered silkily.  
"I know," he smiled gently, blissfully unaware that the real Kimiko was watching his secret fantasy unfold.  
"And... Powerful," the imposter continued, sitting in the small space between Jack's left leg and the arm of his prestigious chair. He wrapped his arm around her waist, agreeing all the while, and grinning widely.

Jack's dream girl leant forward, kissing his smooth white cheek, filling the real Kimiko with an uncanny sensation. Blood flushed to the Heylin's cheek, which Kimiko might have found cute, had Jack Spicer not been having unrealistic fantasies about her.  
"I... I... I like you, Kimiko. I... I love you. A lot," he stammered, gazing deeply into the eyes of the girl in question, before awkwardly leaning towards her lips.

"Eww!" The real Kimiko exclaimed, turning away quickly in shock. The dream manifestations glanced up at her, and Jack even tumbled out of his chair in surprise, as she fumbled for the Shadow Of Fear and cried it's name, dissipating in a wisp of black dust and pouring from Spicer's thoughts, before reappearing in the real world, with Jack snoring quietly in his bed.  
"What a perverted weirdo!" She yelled angrily, turning red, before clapping her palms across her mouth as she realised where she stood. Beside a sleeping Heylin.

Suddenly, two red eyes flung open like springs, and Jack screamed, before rolling out of bed and landing on the carpet with a thud. He stood up as fast as humanly possible, getting his duvet caught around his ankles.  
"Kimiko?" He rubbed his eyes, and looked again in disbelief. "That's weird, I was just... Er... Never mind."  
"Dreaming about me? Yeah I know," the fiery monk added, blazing with rage. The albino's cheeks flushed crimson, and he averted any eye contact. The fact that he wasn't pushing her out the window or yelling for his pathetic, meltable guard-bots worried her more. That's surely what he would do if he found, say Raimundo, hovering in his room in the early hours of the morning.

Jack crossed his arms across his bare chest, and frowned. "What are you doing in my room?"  
"Using the Shadow of Fear, you idiot. Although your dreams are so clogged up with me, it's hard to find anything else!"  
"Wait, I can explain!" Jack called desperately, just realising what happened as Kimiko leapt out of his window and landed neatly on his lawn. She ignored his attempt, and began running towards the road. "Please, it was a one-off dream! I totally don't crush on you!"  
Kimiko laughed once, sarcastically, before speeding towards the Temple, leaving the young Heylin wondering where he went wrong.

_Why am I such a failure, _he thought surlily, kicking his bed post before reeling back in pain. _The next showdown is doing to be unbearable, she'll probably melt me or something! Why did she use the dumb Wu on me anyway? There's not much to discover. I had a crappy childhood, and now I'm just another Heylin. There's nothing special about me. Shouldn't they be doing that to Chase, anyway? He's the dangerous one. The one Xiaolin Warriors will always want to defeat._ However, Jack's heart did practically pump through his chest at the thought of his favourite evil hero, and he felt a strange sensation bubbling inside him, causing him to squeal excitedly._ Again, why am I such a failure? Would Kimiko ever look at me again, probably not. I think that kind of stuff creeps girls out. But then again, I should be the creeped out one, the girl was watching my dream for God's sake!_

Jack sighed, picking up the stuff he knocked on the floor upon awakening, and clambered clumsily into bed, before closing his eyes. After all, an evil boy genius can dream, can't he?


End file.
